


What makes a perfect Christmas

by Mumblingcanadian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Things, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Victuri Gift Exchange, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumblingcanadian/pseuds/Mumblingcanadian
Summary: or the 5 times Victor tried to make Christmas perfect (and the 1 time he realized he didn't have to)Victor wants to make this Christmas memorable. He does this by choosing the most stereotypical hallmark moments he can find. Follow Yuuri as he is surprised by his Fiancé, and how he shows Victor not everything has to be perfect for them to have an amazing Christmas.





	What makes a perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muttthecowcat22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22/gifts).



> Hi everyone and happy holidays!
> 
> This fic was inspired from some prompts that muttthecowcat22 provided for the Victuri gift exchange challenge this year! There were so many cute ideas provided I could not just choose 1. 
> 
> Enjoy the tooth rotting fluff!
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great end of 2017/beginning of 2018!
> 
> *  
> note: I pulled the fic from the collection because of inactivity. sorry if you were worried you didn't have a gift coming Muttthecowcat22, but I hope you enjoy this! I do have other ideas to add to this and will be trying to update this as I can!

It all started with one seemingly simple question one afternoon in Russia.

“What do you usually do for christmas Yuuri?” Victor asked as he flipped through some pictures he had pulled from one of the semi unpacked boxes. Yuuri glanced up at him from the floor, trying to sort out the stuff that had been shipped from Japan.

“Christmas?” Yuuri asked distracted as he stared at everything he had unpacked. He wondered silently why he had shipped so much stuff over. How was any of this going to fit into Victor's apartment? “Why do you want to know?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to know more about my Yuuri?” Victor jokingly whined, as he flopped down beside his boyfriend. Victors long legs knocked over some of the piles of books that had been made as he settled onto the floor. Yuuri just sighed, looking at his organization being destroyed.

“Well we don’t really celebrate Christmas in Japan, it's not something we grew up with. I didn’t think it was a big tradition here either to be honest.” Yuuri mused as he brought his knees up to his chin, tilting his head as he focused on Victor. “Why the interest?”

“Just wondering about this picture.” Victor casually said as he flipped around the picture that had caught his attention. The picture in question was from the years Yuuri had been in Detroit. It was of his and Phichits horrible first attempt at a christmas tree while on a tight student budget: cheep dollar tree lights, paper ornaments, homemade popcorn strands and all. A younger Yuuri grinned at the camera from behind Phichit as they took a selfie with the tree lit up in the background.

Yuuri just groaned as he saw the picture, he had gotten some copies of that photo printed to send home that year but hadn’t realized that he still had copies floating around.

“Oh that picture is horrible, the tree was a wreck and my hair was a birds nest!” Yuuri groaned as he tried to snatch the picture from Victor. Victor just laughed and leaned backwards, keeping the picture out of Yuuri’s reach.

“But you look so happy!” Victor exclaimed, keeping the picture out of Yuuri’s reach as he looked at it again.

“I mean… yeah. It was a lot of fun actually.” Yuuri said as he gave up on getting the picture. “America goes a bit nuts about the holiday, it was really easy to get sweep up in the festive spirit.”

Victor just hummed quietly. Yuuri watched as Victor got a contemplative look in his eye, before he stuffed the picture into his pocket as he stood up.

“Hey!” Yuuri yelped. “What are you doing with the picture?”

“It's mine now.” Victor calmly stated as he left the room.

“No Victor! Seriously that picture is horrible!” Yuuri exclaimed as he scrambled to follow Victor. Victors laugh just echoed back to Yuuri as he stayed out of Yuuri’s reach, dancing around the living room.

They ended up laughing breathlessly on the coach, picture and conversation long forgotten.

1

It had been a long day for Yuuri. The GPF may have been complete for the year, but Nationals were creeping up quickly and Yuuri was determined to do well this year. His feet were sore, and his thighs were complaining from the numerous jumps he had attempted that day, but all in all he was happy with how he had done that day.

He currently was making his way back to the apartment, looking forward to warming up. Stuffing his mitten covered hands deeper into his pockets and digging his nose further into his scarf, Yuuri watched for any ice as he walked. St. Petersburg had been having a brutal cold snap for the past week, making Yuuri’s walk to and from the rink to be a freezing experience. And since Victor was trying to coach and compete, Victor would train Yuuri in the morning and then do his own ice practice while Yuuri was dancing. This meant that they never walked home together. But it just gave Yuuri more motivation to walk faster regardless of how tired he was so he could spend time with his Fiancé.

Finally making it home, Yuuri stomped his boots to get as much snow off before unbundling his numerous layers as Makkachin danced around his feet in greeting. Yuuri laughed quietly and gave the affectionate poodle some pats, before looking around for his strangely absent fiancé. Yuuri called out into the quiet apartment. “Victor? Are you home?”

“Yuuri!” Victor sang as he bounced around a corner with his skate bag strung over his shoulder. Dropping the bag by the door, Victor swept Yuuri up in a hug. Then Victor started to put his boots on, reaching for his coat.

“Victor….are you going somewhere?” Yuuri slowly asked as he watched Victor quickly get ready to go back out.

“Not just me! You’re coming too!” Victor cheerfully corrected as he spun Yuuri around and started to pass him his still freezing coat and mittens. Yuuri just stared at the bundle in his arms in shock. All he wanted to do tonight is rest his feet, have some tea and cuddle with his living space heater of a Russian fiancé. But apparently that was not in the cards for tonight.

“...Victor why are we going somewhere then? It's freezing outside!” Yuuri whined. His nose was still red and cold, the last thing he wanted to do was go back outside if he could help it.

“It's Russia, of course its freezing outside.” Victor answered with a laugh, before turning and stuffing a wool hat over Yuuri’s head. Yuuri shook his head and adjusted his glasses that had been nearly knocked off due to the sudden addition of a hat. His hand almost got caught as he hadn’t had a chance to finish adjusting his glasses before Victor was wrapping a blue scarf around his neck. “And there is something I want us to do but we have to hurry before it gets too dark.”

Sighing, as he knew it was impossible to argue with Victor when he was this excited, Yuuri reluctantly started putting on his coat and boots. As soon as the last lace had been knotted Victor grabbed both his and Yuuri’s skate bags, and hustled them out the door.

With a sigh, Yuuri buried his nose in his scarf again and walked behind Victor. If Victor was determined to be out in this temperature, then Yuuri was going to use him as a human shield against the wind.

-

Apparently Victor had wanted to go to a frozen and deserted park near their home, for reasons that were lost on Yuuri. As they followed a few sets of footsteps through the snow going deeper into the park, Yuuri got more and more confused and irritated.

Yuuri didn’t want to be upset with Victor, he seemed so excited as he walked through the snow with a bounce in his step. Yuuri lived for Victors heart shaped smile and would never wish it away, but it was just that Yuuri was currently cold and tired. It had been a long day, but Yuuri silently decided that he was going to suck it up and go along with Victors crazy idea because he didn’t want his bad mood to ruin Victors plans.

The sun was just starting to set, and the park lights were starting to turn on when Victor came to a stop. Yuuri peered around Victor as he set down the bags to see why they were stopping, and his breath caught in his throat.

It was beautiful.

What must have been a pond in the warmer months, was frozen over and gently lit up by the park lights. The ice had been shovelled clear, and the stars that were starting to come out were dimly reflected in the cleared ice. The trees around the ice were covered in ice, the branches still and silently glistening.

Yuuri realized what must have happened when he noticed that there was a shovel stuck in one of the snow banks that looked strangely like the one that Victor owned.

“Victor….. did you do all of this?” Yuuri asked quietly, still staring at the ice. He glanced at Victor, who had simply sat down in the snow and started to lace up his skates. Victor looked up with his heart shaped smile, taking in Yuuri's awed expression.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it?.... Victor it's beautiful, it must have taken you forever to clear the ice of all this snow!” Yuuri exclaimed as he took in the shear size of the snow banks lining the cleared ice. Victor smiled and handed Yuuri his skating bag.

“Would you join me for a skate?” Victor asked with a smile, and Yuuri somehow blushed even though he was cold. The cold didn’t seem to matter anymore, his heart was so warm at the thought of Victor doing all this just so they could skate together by themselves. He nodded quickly and laced up his skates.

Stepping out onto the ice first, Yuuri slowly skated around the cleared area with long and sure strides. The ice wasn’t smooth like the rinks he skated on competitively, some ridges and bumps had formed as the pond naturally froze. It might not be the smartest thing for them to use their professional skates on the uneven surface but it was so calm, and it made it seem like Victor and him were the only two people in the world. Skates can be sharpened again, and right now Yuuri wanted to appreciate what Victor had done.

Skating over to Victor, he grabbed his hand and pulled Victor into a simple relaxed rhythm. Victor smiled and gripped Yuuris hand tighter.

They skated slowly, not caring about techniques or scoring but just having fun.

Victor skated a circle around Yuuri, their hands still connected causing Yuuri to spin on the spot laughing. Victors grin slipped when his skate caught on a grove in the ice and cause him to fall backwards, pulling Yuuri with him.

Yuuri giggled as he watched the five time world champion of figure skating laid out on his ass on the ice, blushing. Sliding over to sit next to Victor in the middle of the ice, Yuuri bumped their shoulders together.

“This was amazing.” Yuuri quietly said. “Thank you.”

Victor bumped his shoulder back, gently smiling at Yuuri. Matching Yuuri’s quiet tone, Victor said “I just wanted to have a nice evening with you.”

“Well I think you have succeeded then.” Yuuri laughed, getting up as the cold was seeping through his pants.

It may have been freezing and he may have been tired from a long day. But this surprise, this time with Victor was priceless.


End file.
